


마르에이흰수염-이번 분기 떡밥

by Pmoriee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Football | Soccer, M/M, Multiple Relationships
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pmoriee/pseuds/Pmoriee
Summary: * 리퀘입니다.* 유럽 축구팀 AU 입니다. * 마르에이흰수염 삼각관계입니다.





	

**0**

 

 

  '지금으로써 뉴게이트의 4-4-2를 막을 팀은 '해군'의 수비밖에 없다. 사실상 전술티 무의미해진 시점에 들어섰다. 알아도 막을 수 없다. 당신도 알고 있지 않은가? 마르코에게 공이 가면, 정확하게 필드를 가르며 공격형 미드필더인 비스타나 스트라이커인 에이스에게 롱패스를 보낼 것이란 걸. 흰 수염 최고 영입 중 하나인 포트거스 에이스는 패스를 받고 얼마 지나지 않아 다양한 레퍼토리로 불같은 골을 터뜨릴 것이다.'

 

 

**1**

 

"괜찮아?"

 다른 선수들은 이미 식당으로 향했다. 라커룸에서 모두를 보낼 수 있는 것도 주장의 특권이었다. 챔피언스 리그 예선전 마지막 경기는 무승부로 끝났고 결국 2위로 본선행이 결정됐다. 상대 팀은 떨어졌건만 오히려 더 만족한 듯 웃으며 서로를 위로했다. 반면에 팀은 고개를 숙이지도, 그렇다고 들지도 못하는 찝찝함만 안은 채 버스를 탔다.

 이럴 때 감독님은 특별한 조처를 하지 않는다. 그게 하나의 방법이다. 오직 훈련뿐으로 본인의 임기가 끝날 때까지 거두지 않은, 무한신뢰에 선수는 저절로 위로를 받았고, 더욱 굳세게 마음을 먹었다. 또 주장이 괜히 있는 게 아니다. 마르코는 아침 훈련이 끝난 직후 어린 선수들부터 돌봤다. 마지막으로 남은 게 어린 나이에 '외부인' 조건으로 부주장까지 오른 포트거스 에이스였다. 에이스는 막 샤워를 마친 곱슬에서 물기를 털어내며 건방진 미소를 지었다.

"아니."

 그는 솔직하고 활발했다. 뒤집으면 멘탈이 약하고 성급했다. 감독이 원하는 선수가 되기에 한 발짝 부족했다. 언론은 물론, 골대 밑에 있으면, 눈치 싸움이 커져 카드도 받기 일쑤였다. 마르코는 한숨을 쉬며 사물함에 기대 입을 열던 참이었다

"알잖아. 네가 골을 한 번 못 넣었다고..."

"마르코"

 에이스는 그를 쳐다보지도 않으며 말을 끊었다.

"내가 원하는 게 뭔지 알잖아."

"......."

"말은 집어치워."

 에이스는 길고 근육이 바로 잡힌 팔을 뻗어 트레이닝 복 넘어 윤곽이 잡힌 마르코의 긴 좆을 잡았다. 그를 올려다보며 싱그러운 미소를 지었다.

"네 자지나 내놔."

 

 

*****

 

 

"포트거스 에이스라고 합니다. 잘 부탁합니다."

 수군거리고 싶은, 가벼운 공기가 느껴 졌다. 파격적인 영입액에 명문 유소년팀 출신 스타의 첫 팀이었다. 언론이 입방아를 찧지 않는다면, 그것이야말로 직무유기였다. 그러나 나이는 속일 수 없었다. 아직 울긋불긋한 소년이 상상도 할 수 없는 돈값을 해야 한다는 책임감에 그저 입술만 꽉 깨물고 있었다. 그리고 동료는 그를 동등하게 보지 않았다. 마르코는 먼저 다가가 그와 눈이 마주쳤다. 겁먹은 눈동자가 떨렸다. 어색한 미소를 지으며 어깨를 덥석 안고 세게 쳤다. 준비되지 않은, 어린 몸은 크게 흔들렸다. 당황한 눈이 그를 쫓자 마르코는 웃으며 소리쳤다.

"환영한다! 에이스!"

 그제야 동료들도 박수치며 큰소리를 냈다. 소년은 얼떨떨해하면서도 수줍은 미소를 지었다.

 

 

*****

 

 

 뾱 소리와 동시에 에이스는 침으로 번들거리는 입을 마르코의 자지에서 떼어냈다. 그리고서 벌러덩 흰 바닥에 누워버렸다. 마르코는 흔들거리는 자지를 들고 당황함을 감추지 못했다.

"이봐!"

"힘들어."

"나 혼자 해?!"

"아니."

"어쩌라는 건지...."

"이리 와."

 에이스는 바닥에서 팔과 다리를 벌리며 그를 불렀다. 그의 빨간 트레이닝복 역시 가운데가 솟아올라 있었다. 마르코는 바지를 마저 벗으며 엉거주춤 에이스의 복근 위로 섰다. 에이스는 키득거리며 손으로 털이 난 다리를 감싸고 당겼다.

"더 가까이."

 장난기 가득한 그의 말에 따라 천천히 앉았다. 어느새 마르코의 미끈거리고 질척한 자지는 에이스의 탄탄한 가슴팍 위에 붙이고 있었다. 이제 에이스는 기다란 손가락으로 마르코의 엉덩이를 꽉 잡고 주물럭거리다가 펼치며 즐겼다. 에이스가 그를 당길수록 따라갔다. 어느새 마루코의 흐릿한 프리컴이 사는 자지는 에이스의 얼굴을 묻히고 있었다. 에이스는 자지를 올리며 흥얼거렸다.

"잘 먹겠습니다."

 한 손으로 근육으로 춤추는 엉덩이와 허벅지를 손으로 쓸고, 남은 손으로 밑동을 지탱하며 긴 자지를 실컷 먹었다. 마르코도 허리를 씰룩거리며 에이스의 얼굴에 처넣었다. 에이스는 그래도 콧소리를 냈다. 밑기둥을 빠르게 흔들다가도 꽉 잡으며 머리 부분을 먹고 피스톤질하기도 했다. 아니면 아이스크림을 삼키듯 기둥을 혀로 감싸며 핥다가 입안에 가득 채우기도 했다. 에이스의 뺨은 새빨개지며 주근깨가 심해진 것처럼 보였다. 허벅지를 잡으며 자제하던 마르코가 심한 목소리로 물었다.

"...해도 돼?"

"으이니"

 하지만 에이스는 점점 속도를 내기 시작했다. 마르코는 에이스의 단단한 가슴 위를 탔으며 에이스는 머리만 머금은 채 세게 기둔을 흔들어댔다. 마침내 앓는 소리와 함께 하얗고 묽은 정액이 에이스의 머리칼과 얼굴을 덮쳤다. 에이스는 자지에 묻은 부분마저 빨며 마지막까지 놓아주지 않으려 했다. 마르코가 겨우 일어서며 에이스의 솟은 자비에 손대려 하자 피했다. 어리둥절한 얼굴로 보자 그가 대답했다.

"집까지 참을래."

"괜찮겠어?"

"난 강한 게 좋아."

 마르코는 헛웃음을 터뜨리며 수건으로 에이스의 얼굴을 마저 닦아주었다. 어린아이처럼 가만히 있던 그는 수건이 떠나자 밝은 얼굴로 씨익 웃었다. 마르코 역시 옅은 미소를 지으며 그의 진한 곱슬을 헝클어뜨렸다.

 

 

**0-1**

 

 

1X2

마르코(Marco)X에이스(Ace)

 

1212 커플은 사랑입니다!!!!!!

 

진리의 주장부주장ㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜ

 

에이스 내 새끼ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

 

챙기는 건 우리 주장님밖에 없어❤️❤️

 

세레모니도 주장님에게 달려감ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 

뒤에서 둘이 꽁냥꽁냥ㅋㅋㅋ❤️❤️

 

 

 

*****

 

 

"알렉스는 어디 갔어?"

 마르코는 술을 따르다 이내 술병을 내려놓았다. 그리고 그에게 엄한 눈빛을 지으려고 했지만 알고 있었다. 씨알도 먹히지 않은 건 물론, 엄한 눈빛 흉내도 못 냈을 것이다. 

"너 그런 버릇 고쳐야 해."

"무슨 버릇?"

"짓궂게 굴지 마."

"내가 언제?!"

"알면서 물어보고 있잖아, 지금."

"그래?"

 마르코는 마저 따르고 가져다 두었다. 에이스는 단번에, 그러나 조급하지 않게 술을 비웠다. 누구에게 배웠는지 몰라도 술을 마시는 법을 알고 있었다. 마르코는 그저 술로 입을 축이며 입을 열었다.

"별거 중이야."

"언론은 아직 모르지."

"응, 왔다 갔다 하니까."

"그게 별거인가?"

"별거라고 하니까...그러겠지?"

"그래, 어차피 둘이 자지도 않으니까."

 에이스는 헐렁한 티셔츠부터 벗어젖혔다. 이내 바지와 팬티마저 내려 발로 멀리 치웠다. 오래 참은 성기가 붉게 솟아 존재감을 과시하고 있었다/ 에이스는 의자에서 다리를 벌리고 느릿하게 말했다.

"일단 이것부터 좀 해줄래?"

 마르코는 순순히 무릎을 꿇었다. 그리고 남은 술을 자지 위로 쏟아부었다. 넓고 아늑한 거실은 에이스의 호탕한 웃음소리로 가득 찼다.

 

 

*****

 

 

 바닥에 방울이 하나둘 떨어져 자국이 생겼다. 라커룸 내 흐느낌과 우겨지는 강철 소리가 커질수록 자국 역시 번져갔다. 주먹이 한 번 더 내리칠 무렵 단단한 팔이 잡았다.

"그러다 다친다."

"으흑...흑...."

 에이스는 참을 수 없이 울고 있었다. 팀의 패배, 본인의 자책을 감당하기에 어린 나이였다. 그만큼 건방졌다. 마르코는 에이스를 돌려세워 어깨를 꽉 잡았다.

"왜 우는 거야?"

"...윽...으윽."

"말해봐, 그럼 더 나아."

"윽...으흑...모두, 모두를 실망시켜서..."

 어깨를 쓰다듬으며 차분하게 얘기했다.

"이건 팀 경기야. 우리 모두 자신에게 실망했어. 똑같아."

"......."

"하고 싶은 말 더 있어?"

"....감독님은?"

"감독님?"

"왜 아무 말씀도 없어?"

 예상치 못한 질문에 놀랐지만, 티를 내지 않고 이어나갔다.

"감독님은 원래 그런 성격이야. 그래도 모두를 믿고 있어."

"잔인하다."

"응?"

"아니야."

 어느새 에이스는 눈물을 거두었으므로 마르코는 더 묻지 않았다. 부은 눈을 비비적거리며 어떻게든 울었던 티를 가리려는 모양새가 귀여웠다. 그날은 오버워크했음에도 말리지 않았다. 마르코도 끝까지 상대했는데, 이상하게 지치지 않았다.

 

 

*****

 

 

"하아...."

"허억...후우.."

 들어오는 구멍이 보인다. 조금 전 드나든 구멍이 들어오고 있다. 에이스는 발끝으로 선 채 자지에 맞추고 있었다. 발과 땀에 흠뻑 젖은 허벅지가 떨리고 있는데도 아슬아슬하게 자지에 맞추며 애태우려고 했다. 뜨겁게 타는 구멍이 머리를 쑥 잡아먹었다. 그리고 내벽에 쫙 힘을 주면서 마치 세레모니를 하듯 내려앉았다. 자지가 한꺼번에 삼켜지자 마르코는 고개를 뒤로 젖히며 신음을 질렀다.

"윽!"

"하하!"

 에이스는 부드럽고 탐스러운 근육이 자리잡힌 팔로 마르코를 안았다. 마르코는 놀란 자지를 아직 진정시키지 못했다. 에이스는 웃음을 터뜨리며 허리를 흔들거렸다.

"놀랐어?"

"젠장."

 마르코는 에이스의 유연한 허리를 잡고 쳐올렸다. 에이스는 말을 타는 것처럼 자지를 능숙하게 받아들었다. 온 힘을 다해 허벅지를 누르는 그의 가슴에 다시 땀이 흘렀다. 그는 흘러내리는 머리를 가끔 쓸어넘기며 유희를 즐겼다.

"그렇게, 아,하하,으흠, 계속해줘."

 마르코는 두꺼운 허벅지로 더욱 세게 쳐올리며 에이스의 녹아내리는 내벽을 향해 쑤셔 넣었다. 에이스는 심장이 멈춘 듯이 가슴을 움켜쥐었다가도 어느새 마르코를 형해 몸을 숙였다. 이번에는 마르코가 즐거운 어조로 말했다.

"흐, 급한 모양이지?"

"으, 음 너야말로."

 에이스가 마르코의 어깨를 잡고 매트릭스가 흔들릴 정도로 타기 시작했다. 그의 끝없는 허릿짓에 마르코도 가까워지는 걸 느꼈다. 하지만 그가 허락해줄 리 없었다. 마르코는 더욱 깊게 누웠다.

"자 네 맘대로 해! 하아, 흐으.."

"하하하!"

 에이스는 마르코의 어깨에 파묻혀 허리를 흔들었다. 마르코는 등을 잡고 놔주지 않았다. 에이스가 마르코의 목덜미에서 짐승 같은 울부짖음을 내지르며 다리를 꽉 조였다. 물론 다리뿐만은 아니었다. 환상적인 내벽에 마르코는 기꺼이 사정했고 둘은 한참 동안 그렇게 엉켜 붙었다. 에이스의 머리카락에서 같이 쓰는 샴푸 냄새가 났다. 마침내 에이스가 고개를 들었다. 엉망이고 참 예뻤다. 마르코는 번들거리는 그의 입에 맞췄고, 둘은 키스를 나누며 정액을 흘리는 다리를 더욱 감쌌다.

 

 

*****

 

 

"괜찮아?"

 다른 선수들은 이미 식당으로 향했다. 라커룸에서 모두를 보낼 수 있는 것도 부주장의 특권 중 하나였다. 챔피언스 리그 예선전 마지막 경기는 무승부로 끝났고 결국 2위로 본선행이 결정됐다. 이미 지나간 경기에 머무를 수 없고 팀은 본선 경기 훈련에 매진하고 있었다.

 이럴 때 감독님은 특별한 조처를 하지 않는다. 그게 하나의 방법이다. 선수의 개성을 살리면서 큰 그림을 짜는 게 정책이다. 본인의 임기가 끝날 때까지 거두지 않은, 무한신뢰에 선수는 저절로 충실했고, 또한 자기계발도 해나갔다. 또 주장이 괜히 있는 게 아니다. 마르코는 아침 훈련이 끝난 직후 어린 선수들부터 돌봤다. 마지막우로 남은 게 어린 나이에 '외부인' 조건으로 부주장까지 오른 포트거스 에이스였다. 그러나 에이스는 샤워도 하지 않고 땀에 젖은 곱슬에서 물기를 흘리며 건방진 미소를 짓고 있었다. 그리고 옆에는 신뢰하는 감독님이 그의 자지를 내밀고 팔짱을 끼고 있었다.

"묻잖아, 마르코."

 

 

**0-2**

 

에이스 영감 양아들??? [7]

 

186.263.345                                      2016.04.23.14.40.23

 

솔까 에이스 팔고 다른 애들 데려오면 안돼냐??

 

에이스 선수빨 없음 뭐 있냐 

 

⏎ 어그로 ㅃㅃ

 

⏎ 수염충 나가라고 ㅅㅂ

 

⏎ 에이스가 있어야 전술이 이뤄지는 겁니다...에이스 팔면 누가 공 받나요...그리고 어차피 에이스 판 돈으로 못 사요.

     ⏎  어휴 하루이틀이나요-_-; 잉국 언론도 챔프에 안 나오니 마니 하고 있는데 ㅉㅉ

     ⏎  안녕하세요 ㅎㅎ 오랜만이네요. 에이스 기복만 해결되면 정말 완성형 선수인데....

     ⏎ 그러게요ㅜㅜ 그래도 선수가 공만 잘 너으면 되져ㅋㅋ

     ⏎ 에이스 팔까요??????

 

 

**2**

 

 

 에드워드 뉴게이트의 일상은 아침 5시에 시작한다. 오트밀과 제철 과일로 끼니를 때우고 저녁에 데려놓은 옷을 꺼낸다. 뉴게이트의 파파라치는 일종의 불문율이므로 그는 같은 동네에 사는 자식과 손자에게도 편안하게 들릴 수 있다. 보통 7시에 도착해 책상을 정리한다. 보고서를 살피고 경기를 수집•정리해 전략을 구상한다. 아침 훈련은 처음부터 참가하는 경우는 거의 없다. 대부분 8시나 9시부터 이뤄지는 구단 회의에 참석해야 하기 때문이다. 오늘도 짧게 보고를 끝낸 그는 트레이닝복으로 갈아입고 11시쯤에야 경기장으로 향한다. 물론 선수들은 그 없이도 코치들과 성실하게 훈련이 임하고 있다. 오후엔 간단한 트레이닝과 선수들에게 다음 경기나 일정을 설명하는데 30분 정도 소요한다. 그리고 다시 훈련이다. 웨이트 트레이닝을 하는 경우 선수들도 늦게까지 남아있기도 하지만, 에드워드 뉴게이트보다 오래 남아있지 않는다. 오후 9시가 돼서야 퇴근하는 그는 아내가 사별한 이후로 아무도 없는 빈집으로 차를 돌린다.

 

 

*****

 

 

 4대 감독이라 불리는 뉴게이트는 명문 유소년팀도 들썩이게 했다. 그가 지켜보는 것만으로 대부분의 소년은 어깨가 움츠러들었다. 뉴게이트는 속으로 혀를 찼다.

'기대가 너무 컸을지도.'

 그러나 자기 기량을 뽐내고 싶어 안달인 소년도 몇몇 있었다. 그들만 골라내 시선을 집중했다. 코치는 그가 건네는 몇 마디를 모두 메모하여 후보를 찾아냈다. 연습 경기가 끝나고 3명의 소년과 인터뷰를 겸한 인사를 나눴다. 그중 하나가 에이스였다. 에이스는 뉴게이트를 보며 감격스러운 표정을 그대로 드러냈다. 그는 온화한 미소를 지으며 소년과 악수를 나눴다.

"경기 잘 봤다."

"감사합니다!"

"너는 어떤 선수가 되고 싶니?"

"당신을 위해 뛰고 싶어요!"

 코치가 웃음을 터뜨리며 속삭였다. 선수를 찾은 것 같은데요. 하지만 뉴게이트는 눈썹을 찡그리며 되물었다.

  "나를 위해?"

 "네! 감독님은 멋지잖아요!"

 "하하하, 어린데 사회생활 할 줄 아네."

 코치는 에이스의 머리를 쓰다듬자 그저 환하게 웃어 보였다. 뉴게이트 역시 정중한 인사를 했지만, 그가 다시 유소년팀에게 연락을 주기까지는 꼬박 2주가 걸렸다.

 

 

 

 

**0-3**

 

 

'저기 포트거스 에이스 선수가 보입니다. 오늘 경기가 데뷔전이죠?'

'네, 파격적인 영입으로 주목을 받았던 선수입니다. 데뷔골을 넣을 수 있을지도 관건입니다.'

'흰수염 군단의 새로운 공격수 탄생이 될지! 시청자 여러분도 지켜봐 주시길 바랍니다.'

 

 

 

*****

 

 

"에이스?"

 뉴게이트는 고개를 들고 눈을 깜빡였다. 시계를 흘끗 스쳐봤다. 선수들은 벌써 돌아가고 남았을 시각이었다. 아직 문턱도 넘지 못한 그를 손짓으로 인도했다. 에이스는 조심스럽게 그의 책상 앞에 섰다. 승리의 기운이 가시지 않은 지 홍조가 피어올라 심한 주근깨처럼 보였다.

"감독님."

"그래, 무슨 일이냐."

 그러더니 대뜸 고개 숙이며 외쳤다.

"감사합니다!!"

"뭐?"

"감독님 덕분입니다!"

"나 원 참."

 뉴게이트는 자리에서 일어나 그에게 다가갔다. 상기된 에이스는 내내 웃음을 흘렸다. 뉴게이트도 그 모습이 기특하지 않을 수 없었다.

"데뷔골을 넣은 건 네놈이 아니냐. 왜 내게 감사해."

"감독님이 절 뽑아주셨잖아요."

"뽑아달라며."

"네."

"잘했다."

 에이스는 갑자기 말을 멈추더니 대뜸 말을 내뱉었다.

"상을 받고 싶어요."

"뭐라고?"

 무릎에 힘이 풀린 듯 내려앉은 그는 뉴게이트를 올려다보았다. 순식간에 벌어진 일이라 뒷걸음질 치지도 못했다. 그저 환희에 가득 찬 눈동자를 마주 보았다.

"괜찮죠?"

 뭐가? 되묻기도 전에 그는 트레이닝복 위의 굵은 자지를 덥석 물었다. 떼어내야 했다. 거칠게, 혹독하게, 마음에 상처를 입히도록. 그러나 뉴게이트는 그러지 않았다. 상처받은 소년의 눈동자는 보고 싶지 않았으므로, 몇 년 만에 자신의 자지는 벌떡 달아올랐으므로. 대신 그는 부드럽게 에이스의 목덜미를 쓸어내렸다.

"여기선 안된다."

 에이스는 이해한다는 듯이 부드럽게 끄덕였다. 마지막으로 기둥을 쓸어 삼키고서 떼어냈다.

 다음날 에이스 자동차는 주차장에 그대로 남아있었다.

 

 

 

**3**

 

 

 "....감독님?"

 "......"

 "넌 이해하지?"

 그리고 에이스는 뉴게이트의 굵고 두꺼운 자지를 크게 삼키며 피스톤질 하기 시작했다. 마르코는 가만히 포르노를 지켜보았다. 넌 이해하지. 그래, 이해했다. 그렇지 않으면 조용히 문을 닫고 나가야 했으니까. 그건 싫었다. 깊게 숨을 들이마시고 앞으로 향했다. 에이스의 바지를 내려 반쯤 선 자지를 핥기 시작했다. 그때까지 뉴게이트는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 자지에 자지가 이어져 질척이는 소리가 라커룸에 흘렀다. 에이스는 아예 몸을 돌려 뉴게이트의 자지를 빨아먹었다. 입안 구석구석 뉴게이트의 자지가 찔렀다. 이내 마르코는 에이스의 자지를 손으로 흔들며 엉덩이에 얼굴을 파묻었다. 구멍을 핥으며 조심스럽게 혀를 넣었다. 에이스의 허리가 들썩이기 시작했다.  막지 않자 마르코는 흔드는 속도를 줄이지 않았다. 에이스는 뉴게이트의 자지를 머금은 채로 이리저리 허리를 비틀며 벤치에 사정했다. 사정에 힘이 풀린 상태에도 멈추지 않고 마르코에게 몸을 기댔다. 에이스는 뉴게이트를 바라보며 말했다.

"하아...알죠?"

"....."

"두 사람 모두 내게 소중한걸...."

 감독은 여전히 대답하지 않았다. 대신 성큼성큼 다가와 벤치에 다리를 걸치고 나이에 상관없이 거칠게 솟은 자지를 구멍에 맞췄다. 머리가 들어가자 바로 한꺼번에 집어넣었다. 에이스는 신음을 크게 질렀다.

"아읏!"

 마르코는 걱정하는 마음에 눈을 마주 보았다. 에이스는 웃고 있었다. 그리고 키스를 바랐다. 요구대로 부은 입술에 익숙하게 맞추고 혀를 뒤섞었다. 그것도 잠시 에이스는 들어 올려졌다. 뉴게이트는 처음으로 입을 열었다.

"마르코, 네 차례다."

"네? 무리..."

"닥쳐."

 에이스는 뉴게이트의 어깨에 팔을 걸치며 내뱉었다. 한 손으로 자지를 머금은 엉덩이를 벌리며 자신만만하게 말했다.

"어서 오라고."

 마르코는 한숨을 쉬며 그의 목덜미에 입을 맞췄다. 네가 아니야, 감독님 좆이 싫은 거라고. 들리지 않을 말을 전하며 그는 최대한 에이스의 구멍부터 맞추며 끼워 넣었다. 마르코의 자지가 들어갈수록 에이스는 뉴게이트를 세게 껴안았다. 에이스의 구멍도 구멍이지만, 자지가 비틀리는 아픔도 은근히 있었다. 어떻게 반 정도 쑤셔 넣자 에이스는 고개를 들며 떨리는 목소리로 말했다.

"최고야."

 얼마 지나지 않아 뉴게이트가 먼저 쳐올렸다. 마르코 역시 움직였지만, 평소 닿는 길이는 아니었다. 뉴게이트가 쳐댈 때 더 높은 신음을 지르던 에이스가 마르코의 손을 세게 잡았다.

"마르코! 더! 힘내라고!"

 마르코는 입술을 깨물었다. 뉴게이트를 한 번 째려보고선 허리를 제대로 잡고 세게 올렸다. 뉴게이트도 에이스의 구멍에 집중하자 마르코도 계속했다. 에이스는 끊임없이 비명 같은 신음을 지르며 몸으로 외쳤다. 절반도 안 지난 것 같은데 에이스는 이미 달려가고 있었다.

"아, 아앗! 으윽! 갈 것 같아, 너, 너무 좋아!"

 자지에 생채기 날 것 같은 아픔에도 뉴게이트 자지와 짓이기며 에이스의 내벽을 찌르고 밀어 올렸다. 이내 에이스는 뉴게이트와 마르코 사이에서 눌리며 오르가슴을 맞이했다. 에이스가 사정의 여운에서 벗어나기까지는 몇 분이 걸렸지만, 그의 안은 그 어느 때보다 부드럽고 뜨거웠으므로 마르코는 불평하지 않았다. 감독도 같은 생각이었을까? 모르겠다. 그는 끝까지 말이 없었지만, 젖은 에이스의 머리를 부드럽게 넘기며 목덜미를 쓸어주었다.

 

 

 

**0-4**

 

 

"잘 지냈어?"

"항상 똑같지."

"그건 그렇고 들려줄 거 없어?"

"친구 만나서 한단 소리가."

"그럼 네가 그거 말고 재밌는 게 뭔데."

"됐다, 임마."

"킥킥."

"음, 안 그래도 건수가 있지."

"누구?"

"누구는 무슨, 그랬다가는 나 모가지야. 근데 이번 여름 시장에서 대박 하나 터질 거야."

 "헐."

 "진짜 헐이야."

 "아 씨, 궁금해."

 "그러면서 맨날 알려 달래."

 "아무에게도 안 말할게, 알려주라."

 "됐네요! 이 사람아!"

 


End file.
